Hurt Me Tomorrow
by jokerwrites
Summary: Jade and Andre pretend to date.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or Hurt Me Tomorrow by K'Naan.

It had been a month seen Jade had witnesses Beck attempt to kiss Tori, she had become much more civil toward the Latina after Tori had refused to kiss Beck because of her. Jade had a plan to get Beck back though, she was going to make him jealous of her new boyfriend, and his best friend Andre. At least after she forced Andre to pretend to be her boyfriend Beck would become jealous. Jade corner Andre alone after school the next day.

"Hey Andre." She says

"Sup Jade?" He replies.

"I need a favor." She smile.

"Sure no prob….wait is it illegal?" He cautiously questions.

"No!" Jade yells.

"Will anyone get hurt?" He asks.

"No. I promise. Look I just need you to pretend to be in love with me so Beck will get jealous and beg me to take him back." She informs him.

"I don't think that'll work. Beck's not really the jealous type." Andre tells her.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, I'm asking for your help. Just do all the lame things you do for the girls you like, for me when we're in public." Jade responds.

"You don't seem like the type of girl who'd like to have songs written for her." He comments.

"Sit next to me tomorrow in Sikowitz's class put your arm over my shoulder, you know the whole song and dance." Jade says walking away.

"But I never agreed to help." Andre responds.

"Not asking you anymore, I'm telling you." She replies.

"Dang Girl." Is all Andre could say. He thought to himself that there was a major problem with her plan, and that was he wasn't going to be pretending. He still loves her.

_This ain't a good time But when is it everI know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow, okay It's on you... okay..._

The next day at school Andre did as he was told and sat next to Jade. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his. Andre turns her head and whispers compliments into her ear about how amazing she was, Jade couldn't help but blush.

"What are you doing?" She whisper back at him.

"You said to do the things I'd normally do with a girl I like, and the what I'm doing." He answered in a low voice with his lips lightly brushing against her ear.

"Yeah, but they can't hear what you're saying." She whispers.

"They're not suppose to. They're suppose to wonder what it is I'm saying that's making you blush and why we so close, that's why the four of them are stare at us now." He responds close to her ear like before. Jade looks over a notices the confused look on Beck, Cat, Tori, and Robbie's face, but the only one she care at the moment was Beck. Jade thought she had saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but maybe it was wishful thinking. Her plan couldn't have worked that quickly, could it? After class was over her and Andre let everyone else leave first before she remove his arm from around her shoulder.

"Smart move earlier. I told you the plan would work. We'll just keep doing this and maybe step it up a little." Jade tell Andre.

"Step it up?" Andre questions.

"Yeah. We may have to stage a kiss or two, but that's only if we have to." Jade answers then walks out to her next class. "See you at lunch Andre." She says loudly so everyone in the halls can hear it.

I _used to be a strange fruit Billie holiday, then you got me by my roots Took the pain away I tried to question our direction, that was my mistake I had to ask you where we going baby, Marvin Gaye I used to do it like Sinatra, do it my way Now I'm the Fugee you're my Lauren Hill that got away I felt we had it at last love, Etta James But now I'm wondering... If what I heard it's true Then I know what you came to do Love may be blind but I'm looking at you So before you pull the trigger, did you ever consider_

A month had gone by since Jade and Andre had started "Pretending" and there were more than just a few staged kisses. Andre always kissed Jade with passion and hunger as if her lips were capable of granting eternal life. Jade noticed the passion in every kiss, but Andre would always say it was just 'Good Acting.' Andre found himself sitting alone in the Blackbox Theater working on a song when Tori came in.

"So you and Jade have become the new power couple." Tori says as she sits next to him.

"It's just an act to help her get Beck back." Andre responds quietly.

"Maybe for her, but what about you?" Tori asks.

"It was never an act." He answers honestly.

"Why are you putting yourself through this torture if you know she just going back to Beck? Were you hoping she'd fall for you during the act?" Tori questions.

"Nah. I knew going into this that Beck had her heart. It's….just….I love Jade. I've tried not to, but the heart wants what it wants, and because I love her I'm gonna make sure she happy. So that means getting her and Beck back together." Andre tells her.

"I don't know if I could take that much heartbreak, but I guess it's lessen by the fact that you know it's coming." She responds.

"Nope. It still hurts like hell, but I do it because at least for now I have her." He says then leaves.

_This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow_

_You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, __You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me tomorrow, Hurt me tomorrow, Hurt me tomorrow, __but girl save it for Tomorrow._

Andre walked into school to find Beck and Jade standing at her locker smiling and laughing. He could feel the anger rising in him. He just want to run over there and tackle Beck, but he couldn't the big smile on Jade's face wouldn't let him. Andre started walking over and when Beck noticed him, he turn a left. Andre and Beck had been distance friends ever since Jade put her plan into action. The two only hung out together when it was a group thing and only spoke to each other in passing, but this time Beck didn't even bother to speak. It was like he had been caught doing something wrong and just wanted to get out of dodge. The other students in the hall seem to be staring at Jade and Andre, But Andre just gave her a peck on the lips and she whispered in his ear.

"The plans working, but Beck seem to be worried that we're a better couple than me and him were, cause we never seem to fight." She says.

"I just know better than to mess with perfection." Andre responds. Jade smiles and shakes her head.

"I think I might actually miss some of the stupid lines when this is over." Jade replies. Andre throws on a fake smile keeping his emotions in check, something he can do cause he's doing it for her. "So, here's what I'm thinking. This Friday we stage a huge fight in front of the whole school and you dump me." She adds.

"I'm dumping you?" Andre questions.

"Yeah. The least I can do since I forced you into this is let you keep a little dignity, plus Beck will want to comfort me if you dump me so it works out for the both of us." Jade responds.

"Yeah. The both of us." Andre says, Jade could swear she hear a hint of sorrow in his voice. "See you in Sikowitz's class my soon to be Ex." Andre smile and walks away, but even Jade could tell it was fake.

_If you can take a rain check on a stormy night Then I will love you till you old, like you're Betty White You can hurt me any other day, pick a fight But not on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday night And not the weekend either, cause I got a song to write I promise I'mma hear you out when the time is right Let's have a talk, August 7, 2099 At your place or mine?_

Friday come and went with no sign of Andre. Jade had called his cell and was surprised when his sister answered and told her Andre was sick and that he'd call her back when he was feeling better. When Monday came Jade began to worry a little about the plan, she knew the longer they put off the breakup the great the chances of Beck finding someone else. Andre had been AWOL and Beck had made it clear that while he still cared about Jade he would never hurt Andre by going after her, even if their friendship was strained. Jade was walking to class when she was suddenly yanked into the janitors closet.

"Vega! What the-"Jade starts to speak but Tori cuts her off.

"How can you do that to Andre? Always flirting with Beck like that." Tori questions.

"First off Andre's not here and second our relationship is none of your business." Jade responds.

"I know all about your 'relationship' with Andre." Tori responds using air quotes. "The only problem with your fake relationship is that Andre's not faking." She adds.

"What are you talking about Vega?" Jade questions.

"Andre's not sick. Well maybe he's cause he loves you, Jade, and has for awhile now. That's why he's trying to help you get back with Beck because he thinks it'll make you happy." Tori tell her.

"Andre doesn't love me, it was just acting." Jade responds.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you could tell every time he kissed you, every time you looked in his eyes when he told you he 'loves you.' You've known you just wanted to pretend you didn't see it cause it made it easier for you to use him. And you may kill me Jade, but I have to try to protect him from you cause he can't do it himself. Just tell Beck that Andre dumped you and set him free, there no need for a big show. You already have what you want, so stop torturing him!" Tori yells. Jade walk forward and the Latina close her eyes expecting to be mauled, but Jade just walks pass her.

_This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow_

Later that day Jade finds herself outside the Harris household. When she rings the doorbell Lauryn, Andre's little sister, answers.

"Hey Lauryn. Is Andre home?" Jade asks. Lauryn stares at her with a confused expression on her face before responding.

"No. He went for a walk like an hour ago, he said he needed to think about something. He's probably near the ocean, he likes the water." She answers. "No offense, but why are you here? I mean, didn't you dump him?" Lauryn questions.

"Why would you think that?" Jade counters.

"Well the last month or so he's been overly happy and really annoying, but this past week he's been really quiet and depressed. I don't blame you for dumping him, he can be a real loser sometimes." Lauryn responds.

"Don't say that. Your brother's great." Jade snaps.

"Whatever, looks like you found someone better." Lauryn replies as she shut the door.

_Hey why you turn around and walk away I know you got a lot to say And I really want to talk about it Just not today_

Jade found Andre sitting alone at the pier. She had to call Tori to find out where he was and after many threats of bodily harm, she finally told her. As Jade walked up she could hear Andre singing.

"I know the perfect time and baby that's never. So don't you dare leave me now throw my heart on the ground." Andre sang.

"Is this seat taken?" Jade asks. Andre was so surprised to see her that if he hadn't grabbed onto the railing he would have fell off the pier and into the ocean.

"No….no. Y-you can sit if you want." He stammered.

"Look about the plan-"

"Sorry Jade. I know the plan's important, but I really don't want to talk about it today." Andre says cutting her off.

"That's ok. So why are you out here?" She asks.

"Just thinking." Andre answers.

"Ok, but why stare at the ocean? What's so great about it? You do know it's like a giant toilet for fish?" Jade questions. Andre chuckles.

"To me, the ocean like being in love. It's vast, amazing, and you can easily get lost in it, and if you're not careful you can also drown in it." He responds. Jade doesn't know what to say to his answers so she changes the subject.

"You were singing 'Hurt Me Tomorrow' by K'Naan." Jade says.

"You listen to K'Naan?" He asks, a little surprised.

"I've hear it on the radio a few times. It's not bad, but I just don't really understand the singer's view. I mean, some people say that by saying they can breakup tomorrow he's extending the relationship indefinitely because tomorrow never comes. But today is just yesterday's tomorrow." Jade answers.

"The 'Tomorrow never comes' view is one way to look at it. There's also the whole spending 'one more day with the one you love' view. Who wouldn't want one more day with the one they love?" Andre responds.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't see it that way before. You can be kinda deep sometimes." She says.

"Well, I like to look at it from the 'tomorrow never comes' view." Andre tells her as he gets up and starts to leave.

"I didn't know how you felt at first, otherwise I wouldn't have put you through this." Jade says standing up. "I meant it when I said no one was suppose to get hurt, especially not you." She adds staring at the ground. Andre walks over and lift her chin, before Jade realizes it his lips are on hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck as their tongues battle for dominance, a battle she lets him win. Andre pulls back after awhile and tucks a piece of her hair back behind her ear before he slowly backs away.

"I won't be hurt Jade, not as long as you're smiling. I'll see at school, we have a show to put on." He says before he turns and walks away.

_Is there an instrument to measure all the heartache in A looking glass so we can see where all the magic went I need a button, I can push so we can start again Cause girl you bring me to my knees. You stole my heart again._

Andre came to school the next day ready to put on the performance of his life. When he walked through the doors and saw Jade and Beck talking, he put the plan into motion.

"Jade! Why are you flirting with Beck?" Andre yell drawing attention to them, as planned.

"Wait Andre. I need to talk to you." Jade responds quickly.

"About how you're cheating on me?" Andre replies. Beck steps between them. Andre didn't want to have to fight Beck, but he knew it could sell the breakup better, but to Andre's surprise Beck places a hand on his shoulder.

"You two should really talk before you start your little performance bro. I'll catch up with you two in class." Beck says before walking away. Andre is complete confused on what to do now. Would the plan still work if Beck didn't witness the breakup or should they abort the plan for now and try again later. He was brought back from his thoughts by Jade's voice.

"Andre. I know you have every right to hate me, I used you. Even after I could tell you had feelings for me, I continued to use you." Jade says as she backs Andre into the lockers behind him. "But you don't. You can't, and I need to know why?" She asks.

"Cause you're my angel." He answers.

"It's really that simple with you. I'm mean to your friends and I've yelled at you from time to time, and you still think I'm an angel?" Jade responds.

"I never said my angel had to be pure, all I need is for you to be mine." He replies.

"Good answer." Jade says before they start making out in the hallway. It goes on for awhile until the bell signaling that they were late for class interrupts. Jade takes Andre's arm and puts it over her shoulder as they walk to class.

"So. Why didn't you tell me the plan was off?" Andre asks.

"When I told Beck about everything, he asked me to help him get a date with a girl he likes, but she was too afraid of crossing me to ever go out with him. I was busy doing that." She answers.

"So you help hookup Tori and Beck?" Andre questions.

"No!" Jade responds as they reached the class room door. Andre looks in and is shocked to see Cat sitting in Beck's lap giggling as he whispers in her ear. "I hope you aren't disappointed that we didn't breakup today, cause if you are then we can do it tomorrow. Then again tomorrow never really comes, does it?" Jade adds with a smile as she pulls Andre into the class room.

_This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow_

_You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, __You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me, You can hurt me tomorrow, Hurt me tomorrow, Hurt me tomorrow, __but girl save it for Tomorrow._

**Author's Notes: I know this story has been told before, but it was stuck in my head and I hope that by actually writing it down it would help remove the writer's block I have on my other stories. The lyrics are probably not correct, but I tried. **


End file.
